3 Dead Roses
by Gxpopstar
Summary: Original story inspired by various books and anime series. Alexa Thompson lost her parents to a brutal attack by vampires, and she almost died along with that attack. Ever since then, she swore vengeance on every single vampire and plans to take down every vampire in the world. Cameron James was abandoned as a child and is a dhampir. Alexander Adams is a leader of district 4.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D! This is my first fanfic :P..I hope you like it ^_^

This is the beginning of one of my stories I came up with...if you guys like it, I'll plan to continue this story :P

* * *

He opened his eyes, and a large canvas of colors flushed into sight, fuzzy.  
" W-what's happening?" The boy asked, hoping to receive an answer. He was laying down, in an open field. The sky was painted a deep purple, and was dotted with white. The boy began to sit up.  
"Oww, my head." He spoke out loud, placing his hand on his head, palm covering his right temple. He began to look around, scanning his environment, receiving a clearer image. "How the hell did I get here?" The boy asked another question, still receiving no answer.  
"Run, Cameron." A voice said, calmly.  
"What?" Cameron gasped, spooked. He began turning in all directions, trying to locate the source of the voice. "Who are you! Why am I- what's going on?!" Cameron began yelling, losing his composure.  
"If you don't run, they'll get you! Now RUN!" The voice warned.  
Cameron located the voice and made a sharp turn to face it.  
"No." Cameron softly whispered.  
Then, something came charging at him, choking him.  
_This can't be it_. He thought. _This can't be how it ends.  
_Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexander Adams!" A voice called out.

" Yes sir?" Alexander responded, eyes narrowed, and held a cunning smile. His raven black hair gleamed, as his auburn eyes glowed.

"How the hell are you running this district?" The voice asked, stern.

" Are you in any position to ask me this?" He answered, keeping his same expression.

" Why are you sending all of these vampire missionaries our for? Is there a probable cause for all of this waste of time and energy?" The man requested an answer.

" I have my reasons." Alexander's expression fell.

" Well, what the hell is it? We can't just have groups of vampires running around the whole damn city!"

"_North of the city" _Alexander corrected, bringing back his playful expression. "My district is north of the city, _you_ know that."

The man slightly cringed at the way Alexander projected some of his words. "What makes you think they care about the divisions? Your search may as well be invalid if the _thing _thing that you're searching for isn't even in this district!" The man began raising his voice.

"Ha, I would _love _to see them try to disobey my orders."

"Will you ever answer my question?! What's the point of wasting this time & energy? If they cross districts & screw up, then the Balance of Peace will be broken and all hell will break loose!" The man was practically shouting by now.

Alexander gave a serious look. "I'm looking for someone. I have a feeling the Cabinet is planning to assassinate the king and take over his position. I'll need that person to stop that before it occurs, or at least make sure there's no reason for me to believe so. In case it does happen, I'll definitely need their help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy?", The little girl asked the larger figure hugging her. "What's happening?" The girl had a worried look upon her face, along with her mother. "Shh! Stay

quiet, baby.", The larger figure replied. "Check the house!" A coarse voice yelled.

A door busted open. "Damn it." The large figure whispered, clenching her teeth. She knelt down and looked at her daughter's face with a grave expression.

"Baby, I need you to do something extremely important for mommy, okay?" The mother asked.

"Yes mommy." The little girl nodded.

"Get in this closet and _don't_ open it for _anyone_." The figure emphasized parts of her instructions to make sure the girl understood how serious the current

situation really was.

"But—"The mother let no interruptions for her instructions, as time was running out and footsteps drew nearer.

"Quickly! Get in the closet and be extremely quiet, hold the door knob and don't allow the door to allow _any _entry in case they locate your presence. Make them

feel as if this door is locked and remember, stay _very _quiet." Tears were beginning to build up in the mother's eyes.

"Did you check that room?!" The coarse voice ordered, more than asked.

"No, sir." Three or more voices replied in unison.

"Well damn it, stop dilly-dallying and find the damn girl!"

The mother began to rush her daughter. "Hurry! Remember my instructions?!" The girl replied with a nod. The mother then hugged her daughter and laid a kiss upon her forehead, not knowing that this would be the last. The mother then pushed her daughter in the closet and quietly shut the door. "I love you." She whispered, then ran to the other side of the room, not leaving any clues of her daughter's location.

A tall man with jet black hair and a trench coat appeared, smiling. His mouth held a devious smile, spine chilling. His red eyes glowed in contrast with his pale, white skin.  
"Now Jennette" The man began. Hearing him say her name caused the mother to cringe.

" Oh what's the matter, darling. May I no longer address you by your first name? Are we no longer, _friends?"_

"How the hell can you say that!" The mother began yelling. "You expect me to stay friends with a monster like you? That's all you vampires ever were and ever will be. Damned monsters."

"What makes you say that?" Asked the man, keeping the same expression

" You killed the father of a 5 year old girl, my husband in fact. YOUR BEST FRIEND. HE, WE TRUSTED YOU." The mother lost her composure.

The man moved towards the mother, grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. The mother was shocked, and he forced her to look straight at him as he began speaking.

"That's right, and your little girl's next." He grabbed a knife out of a deep pocket in his trench coat, and enjoyed the horrified expression on the mother's face.

"Farewell, my darling." He smiled and slit the mother's throat. The young girl was peaking through the door, keeping a crack open, disobeying her mother's

orders. She saw the smile upon the man's lips, the expression on her mother's face, and now the crimson stained walls and became shocked. She covered her mouth and tried to quietly shut the door.

"Hey boss! The police are coming!" The sound of that man scared the girl and broke her concentration of quietly shutting the door and gave a light slam. "Oh, there you are, princess." The man turned towards the closet. "Let's get her boss, quickly!" The henchman said. "No. I will get her, all of you get going, you'll just slow our escape down." The mysterious trench-coated man replied." The henchman had a wary expression on his face, but knew better than to disobey the orders. "Okay guys, let's get out of here!" He ordered the others.

The girl's eyes began flowing tears, making her vision blurry. "Keep the handle still, don't let it open, keep the handle still, don't let the door open" She repeated her mother's instructions over and over again in her head. "Now come on princess, don't be like that, I won't hurt you." The door knob wouldn't budge. "Okay, I've played nice for long enough " The man dropped his expression and used all his might to sling open the door. "NO!" The girl cried out. "Don't touch me you monster"! He picked the girl up.  
The police flowed in the room. "PUT THE GIRL DOWN!" They ordered. The man paused for a minute and then smiled. "_Make me". _He leaned in on the girl, and bit her. The girl let out a great scream.


End file.
